Tsuyu Asui
|occupation= Student |affiliation= Salty Banks Middle School (Previously) U.A. |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery= Yes |voice = Aoi Yūki |eng voice = Monica Rial |birthplace = Aichi Prefecture |teams = Team Mineta |fightingstyle = Mid-range support }} is a student at U.A. training to become a pro hero. Appearance Tsuyu is a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark teal hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth and a very long tongue. She also has abnormally large hands. Her Hero Costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite the fact that the boots are shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and quite laid-back girl who always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. She prefers to be called by her given name, but has stated she only wants people she views as friends to refer to her as such.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80 She has proven to be very observant, as she was the first to note the similarities between Izuku and All Might's Quirks. Tsuyu is also noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay level headed in stressful situations. Recovery Girl describes her as the "perfect pillar of emotional support".My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking or pondering. History Before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's mother and father had to travel for work often, which left them with little time to raise their young children. Tsuyu was left with the responsibilities of raising Samidare and Satsuki, such as making dinner for them. Although it was tough raising her younger siblings, Tsuyu still found her life to be wonderful. Two years ago before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's hero studies at her middle school piled up and didn't have free time for herself. Tsuyu's busy schedule, as well as her frog-like appearance, made it difficult for her to make friends. During her time at middle school, there was a student who started stalking her; her name was Mongoose Habuko who also had difficulty making friends. Habuko often used her Quirk, which paralyzed for three seconds whoever she looked at, on Tsuyu. Despite this, Tsuyu wasn't bothered by Habuko's stalking, because she could understand her, since they were both lonely. One day, Tsuyu mustered up the courage and asked Habuko to be friends. Habuko was touched by Tsuyu's kindness and agreed to be friends with Tsuyu. Eventually, Tsuyu and Habuko graduated from their middle school, but went to different high schools. Two years later, the day after U.A.'s semester began, Tsuyu receives a message from Habuko which states that she made new friends at her new high school and next time she will introduce them to her. Even though they ended up going to different high schools, Tsuyu notes that she will always be friends with Habuko. Tsuyu decides that, like Habuko, she will make lots of friends at her new high school as well. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Tsuyu is first seen at her desk, alongside the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shota Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test. When Tsuyu takes part in the 50 meter dash, she races against Tenya Iida, who finishes before her due to his Engine Quirk. She then finishes the race in 5.58 seconds. Battle Trial Arc After the first battle trial when All Might says that Tenya was the best, Tsuyu questions why, as both Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka won the match. Her question is explained by Momo Yaoyorozu. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During the bus trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Tsuyu tells Izuku that his Quirk reminds her of All Might's Quirk. Izuku tries to explain, but Eijiro Kirishima tells her that Izuku's Quirk injures him while All Might's does not. Tsuyu then further comments that Katsuki Bakugo is always fuming and won't be popular as a result, causing him to yell at her that he will. Once the class arrives at U.S.J., she listens to Thirteen's speech and watches as a group of villains invade the building. Tsuyu prepares to evacuate with her class, but they are suddenly warped to various areas of the Ultimate Space and Jams by Kurogiri. Tsuyu ends up being warped to the flood zone along with Izuku and Minoru Mineta. Izuku is about to be attacked by a fish-like villain when Tsuyu intervenes by kicking the villain in the face. She then wraps her tongue around Izuku, dragging him and Minoru to the surface. She releases Izuku from her tongue and puts him onto the boat, along with Minoru. Izuku thanks her for saving him. After Minoru says that the villains wouldn't be able to kill All Might, Tsuyu says they must have a way otherwise they wouldn't go through all the trouble just to be beaten. She wonders if they will be able to hold their own until All Might arrives and also whether he will be all right. Tsuyu deduces that the villains must have collected information on the U.S.J and gathered villains who would have advantages there, which Izuku agrees to. After the three students discuss their Quirks, a villains cuts the boat they are on in half, Tsuyu then comments on the insane power it took to do so. When Minoru begins to despair, Tsuyu asks him if he really came to U.A. to become a Hero. Izuku then uses his Delaware Smash on the surface of the water. Tsuyu takes Minoru and grabs Izuku with her tongue. After the villains are trapped by Pluck-Pluck due to the water converging the villains and his sticky substance together, Tsuyu escapes the flood zone with Izuku and Minoru, telling them that they did a great job. Tsuyu then asks what they should do next, reminding them that Shota is at the central plaza holding off the large group of villains. Tsuyu listens to Izuku's suggestion to assist their teacher from the sidelines and heads alongside him and Minoru towards the central plaza, only to find a shocking scene of a badly beaten Shota being pinned down to the floor by the monstrous Nomu. When the villains surprisingly decide to retreat, Minoru is happy to hear it, hugging Tsuyu in the process, but he is pushed back into the water by her for getting too close. However, Tomura Shigaraki spots the trio, and suddenly attacks Tsuyu's face in order to disintegrate her, but his Quirk is nullified by Shota, preventing him from doing so. Izuku tries to save Tsuyu, but his attempt is blocked by Nomu. When Nomu grabs Izuku's arm, Tsuyu manages to wrap her tongue around Izuku, only for Tomura to resume his attack on her, this time targetting Minoru as well. Then, suddenly, All Might appears, which grabs Tsuyu's attention. Tsuyu is then rescued from Tomura's clutches along with Izuku and Minoru. The trio are entrusted with the unconscious Shota, who they carry to safety. After the battle with the League of Villains is over, Tsuyu is seen with her class. She asks Naomasa Tsukauchi about Shota's condition, showing worry when told about the seriousness of his injuries. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Tsuyu is seen walking out to the event with her class. During the Obstacle Race, Tsuyu manages to avoid Shoto Todoroki's ice and proceeds onwards to the Fall where she begins walking on the tightrope. She eventually manages to finish the Obstacle Race, placing 13th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Tsuyu teams up with Mezo Shoji and Minoru for the Human Cavalry Battle. When the event begins, Tsuyu is on Mezo's back hiding behind his tentacles and uses her tongue to try and grab Izuku and Tetsutetsu's headbands, nearly succeeding but ultimately failing to do so. Tsuyu states that she expected no less from Izuku. Tsuyu along with her teammates are electrocuted by Denki Kaminari's electricity, stunning them. Shoto then freezes Mezo's legs, stopping him in his tracks. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Tsuyu and her team fail to qualify for the final event. Tsuyu states that it sucks to lose but congratulates Mina Ashido for qualifying. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Tsuyu and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheer leading outfits. However, as Tsuyu and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. After seeing Toru cheering, Tsuyu says that she actually likes cheer leading. During the recreational events, Tsuyu is seen cheer leading. Before the fight between Ochaco and Katsuki begins, Tsuyu comments that this will be the match that will be the most upsetting. After Shoto defeats Izuku, Tsuyu along with Ochaco, Tenya and Minoru go to Recovery Girl's office to see Izuku. However, Tsuyu is forced to leave as Recovery Girl states that Izuku is going to undergo surgery.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Tsuyu along with her class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Tsuyu is in class. After her homeroom teacher Shota arrives in class, Tsuyu comments on his injuries having healed. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero Names. Tsuyu writes down and presents to her classmates her Hero Name, noting that she chose it in elementary school: . Nemuri Kayama comments on the name's friendly feel and instructs Tsuyu's classmates to use her name as a model. Tsuyu presenting her Hero Name changes the mood of the class. After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero Names, Tsuyu is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a workplace that she wants to train at. Minoru states that he wants his work place to be with Mount Lady, causing Tsuyu to think that he is having unclean thoughts, which Minoru denies. On the day of the workplace training, Tsuyu is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the work place of her choice by train.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Tsuyu decides to work with the hero Selkie. She defeats an attack by the villain Innsmouth and his men. The workplace training ends and Tsuyu returns to U.A.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Tsuyu is in the girls' locker room and changes into her school uniform.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Tsuyu sits in the lunch room at a table with Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, Toru, and Ochaco, where they discuss what they exercise test will be. On the day of the exercise test, Nezu reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Tsuyu is paired with Fumikage Tokoyami and they must face Ectoplasm in their test exercise. Fumikage, Tsuyu, and Ectoplasm arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In one of the city,'s buildings, Ectoplasm explains the 30 minute test; Fumikage and Tsuyu must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. Tsuyu tells Fumikage that Ectoplasm must be ambushing their designated exit. The test begins; Ectoplasm multiplies and creates four clones of himself that surround Fumikage and Tsuyu. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to throw Tsuyu onto the next floor which it does. Tsuyu grabs Fumikage with her long tongue and throws him onto the next floor as well. Ectoplasm comments on their nice synergy.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 The fight between Fumikage and Tsuyu against Ectoplasm continues with Fumikage being overwhelmed by the sheer number of Ectoplasm's clones. Suddenly, one of Ectoplasm's clones appear before Fumikage. However, Tsuyu smacks it away with her tongue. Fumikage and Tsuyu manage to make it past Ectoplasm's clones and reach the vicinity of the escape gate where the real Ectoplasm is waiting. Ectoplasm compliments the duo for outrunning his clones, but asks them if they can deal with his next attack. Ectoplasm uses Forced Internment Giant Bites, a move that creates a giant clone of himself. Fumikage and Tsuyu are unable to escape and the giant clone munches them which traps Fumikage and Tsuyu in its ectoplasm. Unable to do anything, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to escape as it is now the only way they can obtain victory. Dark Shadow proceeds to the escape gate but Ectoplasm kicks Dark Shadow away. Tsuyu comes up with a plan and decides to regurgitate something, telling Fumikage to not look so that Ectoplasm does not notice them. Dark Shadow struggles against Ectoplasm. Fumikage recalls Dark Shadow to collect the item Tsuyu has; Dark Shadow collects the item and goes back to fight Ectoplasm. Dark Shadow attacks Ectoplasm with its claw while Ectoplasm blocks it with his kick. However, Ectoplasm's leg is chained by a handcuff; Tsuyu explains that she regurgitated a handcuff since her stomach can store and eject objects and gave it to Dark Shadow so that it could handcuff Ectoplasm with its claw. As a result of Ectoplasm being handcuffed by Fumikage and Tsuyu's last desperate team strategy, they pass the practical exam. Back in class at U.A., Tsuyu learns that she passed the written test and will go with her classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. Tsuyu along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the newhich is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don't arrive there by 12:30 pm won't be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with The Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around eight hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 When Shota authorizes Classes 1-A and 1-B to fight back against the villains, Tsuyu and Ochaco are already facing Himiko Toga.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77 A few moments earlier before the Bakugo Escort Squad was formed, Tsuyu and Ochaco are fighting Himiko Toga who managed to slightly wound Ochaco’s arm. Himiko notes that her Quirk requires her to make big wounds in order to suck her targets’ blood. However, thanks to her machine, her Quirk’s weakness is compensated by the machine’s ability to drain blood from tiny wounds. Himiko begins to attack, to which Tsuyu responds to by flinging Ochaco away with her tongue. Tsuyu tells Ochaco to run back to the facility and call for help and says that she also plans on retreating with her. Suddenly, Himiko manages to wound Tsuyu’s tongue with one of her knives. Tsuyu tries running away, only for Himiko to pin her hair to a tree with her machine. Himiko prepares to drain Tsuyu’s blood, however, Ochaco arrives to Tsuyu’s aid which causes Himiko to turn her attention to Ochaco. Himiko attacks with her knife, only for Ochaco to dodge. Ochaco uses the martial arts skills she learned from Gunhead to apprehend Himiko. With Himiko on the ground and apprehended, Ochaco tells Tsuyu to restrain her arms. Himiko notes that love stories are fun and uses her machine to stab Ochaco’s leg, who was unable to stop her due to being caught off guard with Himiko’s talking. Himiko begins draining Ochaco’s blood. Suddenly, the Bakugo Escort Team arrives and sees Ochaco. Himiko stops draining Ochaco’s blood and pushes Ochaco aside, not wanting to engage a large group of enemies and not wanting to die. Himiko retreats with Ochaco wanting to follow her, but Tsuyu stops her due to Himiko’s Quirk being largely unknown. After seeing that Ochaco and Tsuyu are alright, Izuku asks them to join the escort. However, Ochaco and Tsuyu wonder why Katsuki isn’t with them. Mezo, Shoto and Izuku turn around only to find that Fumikage and Katsuki are missing. Suddenly, a masked villain appears on a tree branch and reveals that he used his “magic” to take Katsuki by turning him into a marble. The masked magician-like villain states that the Heroes don’t deserve someone of Katsuki’s caliber and notes that Katsuki will shine even brighter on the villains' side. Izuku demands that he give Katsuki back. Tsuyu helps Izuku, Mezo and Shoto by throwing their weightless bodies at Mr. Compress which allows them to reach him. Tsuyu and Ochaco run to the villains' rendezvous point, only to find out that the villains' succeeded in capturing Katsuki.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Two days afterwards, Tsuyu visits Izuku in hospital. She berates Izuku and the other for wanting to break into the villains hideout. Hideout Raid Arc Tsuyu watches the broadcast of the battle between All Might and Sensei.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 Hero License Exam Arc Tsuya manages mend her friendship with the other students. She manages to pass the exam. Internship Arc Tsuyu is revealed to be doing an internship with Ryukyu along with Ochaco. They defeat a villain together and use a new combo move called Meteor Fafrotskies. Nejire recommended them to Ryukyu and she accept. Nejire then tells her, that both of them were turned down by the field training teachers. Ryukyu then tells them that the internship will help with their fighting skills and that they might help with "The Case". The Case is to team up with Sir Nighteye's hero office for an investigation.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 131 Quirk and Abilities Frog-Form (蛙 Kaeru): Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do such as: * Hopping long distances * Jumping * Sticking to walls * Extending her tongue to a maximum of 20 meters and can lift a persons entire body. * Ejecting/washing her stomach and secreting toxic sticky liquid (which is a bit sharp on the tongue) * Camouflage. Equipment * 'Camouflage costume: '''Tsuyu's hero costume changes colors along with her, blending in with her surroundings when she uses her Camouflage ability. Battles Relationships Habuko Mongoose Habuko was a student who attended the same middle school as Tsuyu and was the first friend Tsuyu made. They had many similarities to each other; having strange appearances that made it difficult for them to make friends and they were lonely individuals as a result. Often, Habuko would stalk Tsuyu but not with ill-intent. Tsuyu did not mind this because she understood Habuko's loneliness resulting from her appearance. Eventually, Tsuyu asked to be friends with Habuko. Touched by her kindness, Habuko agreed to be friends with her. They graduated from middle school together, but went to different high schools. Even though they are at different high schools, Tsuyu and Habuko never stopped being friends with one another as shown when Habuko sent her a message and Tsuyu herself notes that Habuko will always be her friend; their friendship became a catalyst that helped them socialize more and make new friends from their respective high schools. Izuku Midoriya Tsuyu respects Izuku for his heroic actions as well as his victory against Katsuki. During the Rescue Trial Arc, she was receptive of Izuku's plan to subdue the swimming villains, showing not only respect, but also trust. Tsuyu went to see how Izuku was doing after his battle with Shoto. Interestingly, Tsuyu repeatedly tells Izuku to call her "Tsuyu" rather early on in their knowing of each other. He appeared to be the first person she was fine calling her by her first name, repeatedly reminding him to call her that. Considering Tsuyu has gone on to say she only wants people she considers, or wants to be a friend to call her that, it is clear that Tsuyu views Izuku as such. While Izuku seems to call her "Asui" more often than not, due to his polite personality, he has called her Tsuyu on occasion, and shown concern for her, showing he views Tsuyu in the same light. Minoru Mineta Tsuyu is frequently seen together with Minoru, although she constantly punishes him for perverted behavior or insensitive comments. Tsuyu most often hits Minoru with her tongue. However, the two seem to be on friendly terms, to a degree. Mina Ashido The two girls are friends, as they are often seen talking to each other. Tsuyu congratulated Mina for making it to the tournament even though she was angry about her own failure. Fumikage Tokoyami Tsuyu teamed up with Fumikage both in the Battle Trial and the End of Term Test. They were noted to have great teamwork together in the latter, with excellent communication and Quirk combination skills that allowed them to pass the test. Ochaco Uraraka and Nejire Hado Nejire helped Ochaco and Tsuyu get an internship with Ryukyu. The three established a friendship with each other since Ochaco and Tsuyu listened and cooperated with Nejire splendidly during their internship, as well as when Ochaco and Tsuyu fought against Himiko. Tsuyu and Ochaco appear to be great friends, as they are on a first name basis with each other. During the School Trip Arc, Tsuyu comforts Ochaco by offering to hold her hand, which Ochaco accepts. While fighting against Himiko Toga, they call each other "hon," a shortened version of the nickname "honey." Sirius Tsuyu and Sirius get along very well and they trained alongside in the internship. Sirius taught Tsuyu the importance of becoming a hero and agreed that she will become a great hero one day. Himiko Toga Tsuyu and Himiko are enemies. Tsuyu greatly dislikes Himiko for attacking her and Ochaco and considers her to be crazy. Despite Himiko's attempts to befriend her, Tsuyu reacted with displeasure, especially when Himiko called her by her first name, since that's something only her friends are allowed to do. Trivia *Tsuyu's preliminary design was less frog-like and more human in appearance, with smaller eyes and mouth. She was also supposed to be more downbeat. **Tsuyu was also originally conceived as a male character but was turned into a female because the class lacked girls at the time. She shares this aspect with Toru Hagakure. *Tsuyu is student No.3 in Class 1-A. *Tsuyu ranked 13th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. *Tsuyu's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Tsuyu ranked 6th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Tsuyu ranked 9th in the Second Popularity Poll. ** Tsuyu is ranked 2nd in the First US Popularity Poll *Her name contains the kanji for , , and , the latter which is the climate during the toad's egg-laying season. *Tsuyu is fond of rain and jelly. *Tsuyu ranks 6th in Class 1-A's Grades. *Her appearance and powers are similar to those of Toad from Marvel's X-Men, as both have bodies that resemble frogs, both are wall adhesive, both have the ability to extend their tongues up to long lengths, and both wear goggles as part of their costume (Though Toad lack goggles in his earlier appearances). The main difference between the two is their gender and that Tsuyu is a hero while Toad is a villain. Additionally, Toad and his ablities tend to be presented as a worthless joke, while Tsuyu's abilities are presented as useful, and herself capable. *A mugshot of Chika Amatori from World Trigger used by Ōji Unit, first seen in chapter 151, bears a striking resemblance to Tsuyu.''World Trigger Manga: Chapter 151 **Additionally, Tsuyu's birthday is a day after Chika's (February 11), both have the kanji for rain (雨) in their names, and both seem to be related to frogs (in World Trigger's system, Chika's zodiac sign is Rana, the frog). Quotes *(To her classmates regarding the rescue mission for Katsuki Bakugo) "It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight...if we break the law...then we're no better than the villains!"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84, Page 5 *(To Himiko Toga regarding being called by her first name) "Cut it out! Only people who are my friends can call me that!"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80, Page 10 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Asui Family Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office